


More Than Just A Rumour

by doubtfulbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Top Lance (Voltron), Vocal Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtfulbones/pseuds/doubtfulbones
Summary: Lance had heard it everywhere.From huddles of his classmates standing in hallways to the boys talking about it in the bathroom, he knew the rumour, but he hadn’t seen what’d caused such chaos.It was a video, as he’d heard, of the former student; Keith was usually quiet in class so Lance didn’t think much of it—until it popped up in a message on his laptop.





	More Than Just A Rumour

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this ask!](https://doubtfulbones.tumblr.com/post/168237189018/a-video-gets-passed-around-the-garrison-after)
> 
>  
> 
> _A video gets passed around the Garrison after Keith gets kicked out. It's the whole reason he got kicked out: doing amateur porn._

With the ball of his palms, Lance rubbed his eyes and stared at his laptop screen absentmindedly, attempting to finish an assignment that was due the next day.

That day had been average, just as Lance expected. The Garrison was relaxed most of the time, and even when arguments were raised in the halls, they were usually stopped very quickly. Discipline was acceptable. Education was acceptable. Lance probably hadn't finished his assignment, but that was okay, neither had the rest of the class. Mainly because the class was rowdy on this particular day, when a student pulled up his laptop and had his friends gather round. Their gasps were more than of surprise, and although Lance didn't want to get involved and stared, tiredly, at the lecturer at the front of the class, he was intrigued on why they were whispering an absent student's name.

Yeah, Lance didn't want his rival's name to appear again. Keith Kogane either dropped out or was expelled from the Garrison, and as much as Lance didn't want to care now that his class had been promoted, and Keith probably never remembered him anyway, he wanted to know  _exactly_ what everyone was whispering about. He couldn't see the laptop screen at all and tried to tap Hunk on the shoulder, but he was asleep on his textbook.

"Oh my God!" one girl gasped. "That's— shit, that's Keith, right?"

Lance raised a brow, slowly blinking at his rough notes. Maybe there was a video of him flying or fighting or doing everything Lance couldn't do. Good for him.

"I think so," a guy replied. "Are you wearing your headphones?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"He's so loud!"

The group erupted into giggles. Lance tried his best not to listen, but he was so curious.

And now his nose was pressing the 'h' key on his laptop as he tried not to fall asleep, relaying everything that happened, and what  _exactly_ was on that video for them to be so obsessed with it. Apparently it had circulated around the Garrison but Lance hadn't seen it yet, unless someone had kept it from him because he and Keith had some kind of juvenile rivalry going on; maybe it was for a different reason altogether.

What if it was when Lance was grinning at him like an idiot as he strolled out of his exam because he  _knew_ Keith did well? Or when they had races in the halls of the dormitory with the rest of the cadets?

He didn't have the slightest clue, until a notification popped up on his laptop, jolting him out of his early stage of sleep. Pidge and Hunk were asleep in their assigned bunk beds. Who, in all of the Garrison, was messaging him at this time? Lance lifted his head and checked the notification. It was empty, apart from a single file, and knowing that files couldn't be trusted when they were sent from another person, Lance tried to figure out exactly what it was. Fortunately, it could be trusted, so he opened it with confidence.

The confidence plummeted as soon as he saw three men on the screen, of his age. They weren't clothed. That desk looked familiar.

And so did the boy moaning in pleasure on top of it.

Lance's eyes were as big as saucers. He clasped his hands over his mouth as he slid a headphone into his ear, wanting to look away, but never bringing himself to do it. He couldn't blink. He couldn't think. He stared at the screen with his shocked hands held over his open mouth. If his jaw dropped any further it'd hit the floor. All he could do was watch the scene unfold as his former rival gripped the desk beneath him and moaned his throat raw.

"Holy shit," Lance breathed. He couldn't wake his fellow cadets.

It was Keith. His body was slick with sweat, his hair tied in a ponytail, which was being grabbed and pulled by the guy pounding into him from behind. Lance knew exactly where this desk was, and suddenly, he wanted to creep down and look at it, just to picture how Keith was bent over it. He had his flushing lips wrapped around the second guy's cock, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked, eagerly and with passion, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration and lust. Keith was  _loud_ , Lance concluded, and suddenly his feelings for him skyrocketed into a mess of both sexual frustration and longing.

He couldn't help but notice that the boys playing with Keith looked incredibly similar to  _him_. Short, soft hair. Bronze skin. Lance bit his lip as the anger bubbled inside of him. Why did he ask his lookalikes, when he could've asked Lance himself? Suddenly he realised why Keith was so timid around him. Or, used to be—he wasn't even there any more for Lance to chew out, to ask him  _why_ , to tell him that he was better, bigger, and a whole lot more attractive than those guys. Lance slowly turned his head to check that his friends were sleeping, before he clenched the muscles in his thighs and shoved his palm into his groin once he felt himself harden. No wonder everyone was snickering so much. Keith was enjoying this far too much for his own good, and even whimpering when he was filled, which was when the video faded out. Was Keith actually ever satisfied?

Part of Lance wanted to keep the video for himself, but it had already reached the entirety of the Garrison. He needed to speak with, but he hadn't been around for so long, it wasn't likely that he could lecture him about his brief porn career. Maybe if he bumped into him in the future.

However, now that Lance was strolling through the vast halls of an Altean castle in the middle of space, sharing the same air as the boy he crushed on back at the Garrison, he'd had a lot of opportunities, but Keith was so absorbed in training and spending time with himself, Lance could never pull him aside and get him to admit it. He'd see Keith, as well as the other team in their underwear every day so it wasn't like he was invading. Pidge was oblivious to the video, but Lance knew she'd probably filed it in the back of her mind.

Being in a team in the midst of an intergalactic war was better than sitting in the Garrison. He didn't have to sit through lectures, stare at the back of Pidge's head, or take exams that would only make him feel tired and worse about his grades. He did his favourite thing every day, but almost die at the same time. Flying his own Lion was a feat in itself. A lot like playing a video game, he thought, but if he died in the simulator back at the Garrison, he could walk out and be fine. He couldn't walk out of a fatal crash.

"Come on, Lance! Catch up!" Shiro yelled, his voice barking into the speaker as Lance grabbed his flight sticks and thrust them forward. "Take the left with Pidge!"

Did Shiro know about the video? Lance almost didn't want to know. He felt so selfish about it, knowing that Keith preferred people just like him, but didn't actually approach  _him_. He was still bitter about it, months later, and Keith was still scoffing whenever Lance said something witty. Their friendship was platonic apart from the occasional quarrel. It was better compared to their relationship in the Garrison, and even if they were just friends (and Lance was starting to hate being 'just friends'), Lance was  _so_ curious about the video and what drove Keith into doing it.

"Pidge, get the right side," Lance ordered. "Maybe take them out from there."

"I'm trying!" Pidge huffed. "Are you done on your side?"

"Yup."

Lance watched the Red Lion soar into view. He was so determined to get it out of Keith.

Finally, they swung back into the Lion hangar and Lance landed delicately, dropping out of his Lion's mouth with a tired sigh. Maybe the Garrison  _was_ better, he'd never had to work out so much in his life. On the upside, he now had a more lean, muscular frame, and was incredibly self-indulgent of it. He watched Keith remove his helmet and walk off to change into his regular outfit. If Keith was tired, it was going to be a lot easier to get him to admit to things in the past, and Lance definitely needed answers.

"Thanks for helping, moron," Hunk knocked Lance with his elbow. "I'm kidding, you did a good job."

"I thought so too," Lance grinned. "Well done out there."

His jacket felt heavenly wrapped around his sore, worn shoulders. He applied a moisturiser to his hands to soften the callouses on them, caused by the flight sticks he had to hold onto. After replenishing his thirst and wiping the sweat from his forehead, he took a deep breath and journeyed to Keith's room, hoping for an answer. Not only that but he was going to be alone with Keith for a while—everyone else was getting something to eat and being congratulated by the Princess and Coran. The door slid open, inviting Lance inside, and Keith's head whipped up in surprise. He'd only managed to pull on his jeans. Lance chuckled quietly at how tired he looked.

"I know, I should have been more careful," Keith sighed, picking up his t-shirt from the floor. "What else are you here for?"

Lance took off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist before sitting beside Keith on the bed. Either he could come forward, or he could make something up and chicken out.

"Why did you get kicked out of the Garrison?" Lance asked. "It's been driving me crazy."

Keith's face blanked briefly.  _Gotcha_ , Lance thought. 

"I was expelled," Keith scratched the back of his neck as a grin quivered onto his lips. "Don't you remember? I was fighting in the hall and—"

"You know everyone's seen it, Keith," Lance snorted. "The video."

Keith chewed on the inside of his cheek. He couldn't deny it. Lance specifically remembered seeing Keith in that video, he knew that mullet anywhere, even if it was tied up in a ponytail.

"W-What video?" Keith asked. "I—"

"Keith, it's stored in a memory card kept in Pidge's room," Lance smirked. "Do you still want to deny this?"

"Look," Keith huffed. "It was a dare and that was some time ago, alright?"

"So you  _do_ admit," Lance laughed. It was adorable how flushed Keith's cheeks were as he nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"

Keith nodded. "I mean, you've already caught me."

Lance cocked a brow. He could get Keith to admit to whatever he wanted, and now that he'd owned up to being in the video, Lance wasn't afraid to dig a little deeper. He was so exhausted from battle, he wasn't likely to have a speech filter either.

"Why did those guys look like me?" Lance asked. "And I mean,  _exactly_ like me. You could have just asked me."

"I—" Keith huffed in frustration. "I-I didn't even know if you liked guys! And you were just the epitome of, of what I wanted—"

"Did they let you come, Keith?"

The Red Paladin's cheeks went scarlet. Lance suddenly loved how he could condense him into a flustered mess, and he hoped he could go even further. Keith shook his head slowly and didn't dare to break eye-contact. Lance was what  _Keith_ wanted. Knowing that sent delightful ripples down his spine.

"So after all of that, they didn't leave you satisfied," Lance cocked a brow. "Did you want to be satisfied? Were those guys even that good? Did you—"

"Why are you so touchy about it?" Keith hissed. "And no, I wasn't satisfied, it was a dare, they didn't care about what I did."

Lance bit his lip. He wanted to show Keith how much better it would be if he came before him, how easy it was to come undone when he was lost in the feeling of bliss. Keith broke eye-contact and planted his palms on his lap while his legs crossed. He looked so flustered, and simultaneously, very, very desperate. Lance could tell his mind was going crazy by how his eyebrows were furrowed.

"If you want," Lance whispered, scooting closer. "You can have me, the  _real_ me, and I'll make you feel satisfied."

"What?" Keith breathed. "I-I don't know, after that happened I kind of want it to mean something—"

"It will." Lance winked. "I promise, hotshot. We can be whatever you want."

Keith swallowed, his eyes wide and eager. "Okay," he whispered.

Suddenly, Lance's heart rate escalated. He was so determined to make Keith feel as great as possible. Slowly, he looped his legs onto the bed and crawled closer, his eyes focused on Keith's lips as they slid shut. He wanted to know everything. What pace? Where did he like to be touched? Did he prefer being below Lance? His questions were answered as soon as Keith cupped his cheeks and tugged him closer to taste his velvet lips, a soft groan escaping his own.

Lance unwrapped the sleeves of his jacket that were hugging his waist and tossed the jacket to the floor. The heat radiating from Keith's heaving chest felt gorgeous. He still smelled like musk and post-battle sweat, as well as the castle soap that was embedded into his tousled hair. Lance soon began to enjoy tangling his fingers through it while kissing him, his other hand exploring his sculpted chest, his slender, gentle fingers ghosting over the v-line peeping out from his jeans. Lance tried to remember every single bump, every single ridge of muscle, embedding the contours of his body in his mind. While Keith smoothed his hands underneath his shirt, Lance's thumb circled over his nipple, luring a gasp out of him.

"Like that?" Lance asked, his eyes lidded, grinning lewdly at the blushing Paladin beneath him. Keith nodded.

Their lips met again, only this time, Lance felt the warmth of Keith's tongue pressing against him. Another quiet groan elicited from Keith as Lance gave in and snaked his tongue inside, sweeping it around his perfect teeth and gums. His thumb and forefinger continued to pinch and rub Keith's nipple as the kiss deepened, their teeth clacking as Keith turned his head. His pale hands rested at the top of Lance's back and sat between his shoulder blades, while his shirt bunched near the nape of his neck. Then, his fingers began threading and curling in Lance's mahogany locks, tugging him closer.

When they finally broke away for air, Keith wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gazed, completely awestruck, at the boy above him.

"More?" Lance muttered, and Keith nodded. "I love how speechless you are."

"Shut up," Keith panted.

While Keith let go of Lance's hair, the Blue Paladin began to press kisses against his cheek and jawline. His hand drifted down to Keith's abdomen so slowly his hips began to buck into his palm, but as it kneaded into his groin, Keith's hips rolled against it. Small, quivering gasps slipped through his lips while Lance decorated his flushing neck with shades of indigo and scarlet. He nipped and sucked at his throat, feeling the low rumble of a moan. His palm continued kneading, squeezing his rigid length beneath his jeans.

Then, he sat up to discard his shirt and jeans. Keith remained beneath him, his breath excited and ragged. Lance loved seeing him flustered, and how gorgeous he looked with teeth marks and love bites peppering his skin. His lilac eyes darted everywhere, from his stomach, to Lance's grin, to his underwear; Keith swallowed and reached his hand forward, looking at Lance expectantly.

"Can I..." Keith whispered. "I just want to see."

"See?" Lance snorted, nodding with an eye-roll. "Take pictures if you must."

Actually, knowing Keith's current state, Lance wasn't going to be surprised if he  _did_ take pictures. Once Lance knelt up to help, Keith tugged down his waistline and choked on a breath, holding his thick cock in his quaking hand.

"What—" Keith swallowed. "H-How? I was so convinced you, you were smaller, or  _something_ —"

Lance chuckled a little. "Do you feel bad for not asking me now?"

"Bad?" Keith scoffed, letting Lance take his position above him again. "I feel regret, fuck you, McClain."

"What a shame," Lance giggled, hooking his fingers over the waistline of Keith's jeans. "You gonna let me see yours?"

"You make it sound like we're frat boys in a changing room." Keith pouted. Lance snickered.

He continued by peppering gentle kisses down the ridge of his v-line while he unzipped his jeans. Keith's skin was warm, and he didn't know whether it was natural for him or he was just blushing everywhere, but as he tugged his jeans from his ankles and threw his underwear onto the floor, he noticed how Keith's chest had a dusting of pink, which Lance found more adorable than he originally thought.

"So," Lance hummed, lying between Keith's legs and softly stroking his cock. "What exactly did these guys do to you?"

"Nothing," Keith swallowed. "They never— They didn't do any of this, a-and I haven't felt this before, they didn't even bother with prep..."

Lance huffed in discontent, idly kitten-licking the pre leaking from the strained tip of Keith's cock. "No prep?"

"N-No," Keith's fingers curled in the sheets. "Sorry—"

"Why are you apologising?" Lance smirked, pressing a kiss to the inside of Keith's thigh. "I'll rock your world, hotcakes."

Keith scrunched his nose at the pet name. "I hope that's a promise."

"It is."

Lance couldn't get over how much Keith's hips bucked and writhed in an attempt to get more out of his mouth. His free hand grabbed a fistful of Lance's hair and tugged as his lips sunk deeper, his tongue lapping and licking every bit of him, trying to relish his taste and how much he loved the unrestrained moans pouring out of Keith's mouth. He looked up at him underneath his fan of eyelashes as he rolled his head back and forth, grinning at how Keith looked; his face contorted in pleasure once Lance sank his lips deeper and let his cock reach the back of his throat.

"F-Fuck," Keith swallowed, propping himself up with an elbow. "L-La— _aah—"_

Lance moaned at another tug of his hair. Keith threw his head back and whimpered in bliss, his hips thrusting into Lance's lips. The leather of his glove brushed past his hollowed cheek. Lance adored how drunk in pleasure Keith looked. It was much better compared to the video, where his pleasure didn't seem real, but knowing he was moaning and writhing just for him made Lance feel so empowered. He could do anything he wanted and Keith would love it; but right now, he was focused on making Keith satisfied before he was.

After making his cock slick, Lance withdrew slowly and ended with a drawn-out lick. Keith's hair had fluffed up in his moments of being completely insatiable, his chest heaved, his eyes were lidded and desperate, and  _God_ Lance just wanted to make him feel even better. Nothing was good enough for him just yet.

"A-Are you stopping?" Keith panted. Lance shook his head with a small laugh.

"You're adorable!" he giggled. "Just spread your legs for me, tiger."

Keith snorted again at the pet name and spread his thighs further apart, before gasping in surprise at Lance's tongue against his tight hole.

"Jesus," Keith breathed. "F-Fuck, fuck, oh God,  _Lance—!"_

Lance dug his fingernails into Keith's quivering thighs and slipped his tongue in deeper. The guys in the video didn't treat him as if he were glass, but they were sloppy, everything they did was imperfect. Lance wanted Keith to wake up feeling blissful and satisfied, and like him enough to ask for even more rounds. He loved how he could make Keith trip over his own moans. When he slid his middle digit inside, Keith was quaking. He curled it against his warm, tight walls, attempting to find his sweet-spot; the loud moan that escaped Keith's lips when he found it made Lance shiver. 

He slid in a second finger and continued brushing his fingertips against it, watching his cock twitch in response and leak into a puddle of pre-cum pooling in the ridges of muscle upon his stomach. Keith's eyebrows were furrowed, accompanying his eyes that were squeezed shut.

"Like this?" Lance hummed, slowly sliding in a third finger and watching Keith throw his head back to moan. 

"M-Mhm," Keith whined. "L-Lance—!"

He knew from the video that Keith was  _loud_ , but he was sure he was even louder when Lance was making him feel good. He continued scissoring Keith open—he couldn't be too sure, better to be safe than sorry—until Keith was practically rocking on Lance's fingers and begging for more. Slowly, he took his fingers out and dragged Keith's hips closer, glancing at his devious smile and desperate eyes; he looked so mischievous Lance was starting to fawn over him even more, and so he gave him another wet kiss, claiming Keith as his very own.

Although he promised to  _rock his world_ , Lance had to make sure Keith was prepped, just so he didn't feel as unwanted as the other guys made him feel. He pushed in slowly and felt his walls hug him tightly as he wrapped his arms around Keith, pressing a kiss to his cheek. His hands quivered against Lance's back, his thighs writhing and indecisive.

"Do you think you're ready?" Lance asked, nipping at his jawline. "You fit nicely against me."

Keith rolled his eyes, snickering a little bit. "I'm fine."

To prevent him from having another bad experience, Lance started off slow and loving, his eyes never leaving Keith's hazy ones as his hips rolled into him. He felt his thighs lock around his waist, which made him grin, Keith just wanted him closer. It wasn't long before the Red Paladin was whispering in his ear, asking for more, and Lance was making him gasp and moan at the quick pace he set. 

"God, you really are whiny," Lance grinned, coaxing a squeal out of Keith as he slapped his backside.

After a while, his thrusts became erratic and rapid and Keith was clawing at the sheets beneath him, whimpering Lance's name over and over, his voice cracking when his moans became high-pitched and whiny; the Blue Paladin's fingers curled in the pillow beneath Keith's head as he watched his head tilt back for the third time. He definitely didn't react like this back in the video.

"Sh-Shit—!" Keith gasped. "Fuck, Lance!"

Lance closed his eyes and bit back a moan. They definitely didn't compare to him, now that he had evidence of Keith's fingernails scratching his back raw and screams of his name echoing around his bedroom. He could no longer treat Keith as fragile as he did at the beginning—with enough stamina, Lance was able to keep him yelling for more and begging to come simultaneously, his thrusts were rough and ruthless, mercilessly striking Keith's prostate repetitively to make him mewl.

"You're gorgeous when you're in ecstasy," Lance grinned, tracing a finger down Keith's heaving chest. "Are you ready to—"

"Y-Yeah," Keith moaned, a desperate whimper slipping through his lips. "I'm so close."

Lance struck his palm against Keith's backside as he leaned down and stifled his own moans by biting his shoulder. Keith's moans became even more broken the closer he got. He tugged on Lance's hair, whimpering his name again and again; this was  _exactly_ what Keith wanted, what he needed,  _who_ he wanted, and Lance definitely didn't want to disappoint. Despite the coil tightening in his abdomen he was focused on making Keith come undone—which happened instantaneously.

With a raw scream of ecstasy and his back arcing, Keith clutched the sheets and came once Lance had snapped his hips once more. It was enough to make Keith come hard enough to coat his chest and reach his chin while Lance released hotly inside of him, feeling his thighs squeeze his waist. Keith closed his eyes in pure bliss while he let his breathing calm.

"You were better," Keith swallowed. "S-So much better."

Lance chuckled tiredly and pressed a kiss to Keith's neck. "Mm?"

"And bigger," Keith added. "Shitting hell."

Finally, as Lance slowly slipped out and crawled over to Keith's side, the Red Paladin wiped the sweat from his forehead and slumped into Lance's arms. He'd satisfied Keith without a single flaw, and now he was looking at him with that same dorky grin, completely satiated. Lance's slender fingers brushed the hair out of Keith's eyes, wondering how on Earth he managed to give into a dare as stupid as that; he had taken care of Keith this time, which made him happier.

"I hope that was good enough," Lance murmured, letting Keith lay his head upon his chest. "Maybe you'll be whiny enough to wake the castle next time."

Keith snorted. "I'm not whiny."

"You so are."

"Am not!"

Lance poked him in the rib. "Does it feel better when you have me instead of lookalikes?"

"Lance!" Keith laughed. "Oh my God."

The Blue Paladin snickered. He didn't want to force Keith to compare, but part of him knew that the encouragements had fed his ego a little bit. He was finally better than others.

"Yeah." Keith kissed Lance's chest. "I wish I'd asked you first, I feel angry at myself."

"Well then aren't you glad we're in the middle of space, mullet, with nobody else to compare to me."

Keith snorted. Lance tugged him closer and peppered his forehead with kisses.

"I'm kidding, y'know."

"I know," Keith muttered. "You fucking dork."

"You're a dork!"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> tumblr// doubtfulbones <3


End file.
